Roaming Charges
by AlyssPotter
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the Deathly Hallows bonded with Harry's soul. When he married Ginny, they bound with hers. When the Unspeakables got word, they, along with Ron and Hermione have to flee. And not just to a different country... Super powered!Immortal!Harry. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Dimension travel and marshmallows. What could be better?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Sooooo, yeah. I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated since, like last summer! But, you know, there was marching band, our football team made it to the playoff semi-finals, and I had to study for finals. **

**Anyway, I read a fiction somewhat similar to this and thought it was really cool! Avenger and Harry Potter crossover.**

**MMMMMmmmmmmm, just ate one of my mom's chocolate chip cookies, they are the BEST!**

**Thanks to all ya'll who've read and reviewed I'm a Rebel! Hopefully, the next chapter will come out soon!**

**Inspiration:**

**Harry Potter books**

**Avengers movie**

**Songs:**

**Hermione's Parents from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 music by Alexandre Desplat**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

Number 12 Grimmuald Place was sparkly clean, hidden, and full of life it had once lacked. Where there was once dust, grime, and filth, there was now a clean hallway. The elf-heads had been taken down and buried properly. Kreacher was upset, to put it lightly. He wailed and bawled the entire process, soothed by a sympathetic Hermione.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all having a very serious discussion. It was one they had had many times over the last year, and one that Harry and Ginny seriously disagreed with. It was about the Hallow's.

After the Final Battle on Hogwart's school grounds, the Hallow's had all fused with Harry's magical core when he had tried to get rid of the resurrection stone and the wand. The three had panicked at first, but when nothing had happened except a small increase in Harry's power and his eyesight repaired, they had left it alone.

The trio was all left with haunted memories and experiences after the final battle, and it left them troubled. Everything hit Harry especially hard. Though Voldemort's soul piece had left him, he was left with the memories and experiences of Voldemort up to his death at Harry's hands. The Occumuly barriers he built up helped him to sort through and come to piece with the terrible experiences and knowledge Voldemort had 'given' him. Not only that, but according to Hermione and a healer he had met, he also was facing survivors guilt.

Ron suffered from horrible nightmares from his own imagination. The time he had spent away from Harry and Hermione on the mission tortured him more than he cared to admit. He had nightmares that Harry and Hermione were captured, tortured, or killed. More often than not, a nightmare about Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix appeared in his memory.

Hermione's personal torture was her own thoughts. Many times her brain replayed images that she hoped to push away in her brain, analyzing what could have happened. She broke down sobbing when Ron asked her what was wrong. As was the solution with Harry and Ron, she learned Occumuly to better sort out her thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

Things were not so simple with Ginny. No one had known she was still suffering from after affects of the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle's Diary, and the memories Tom had left behind. That on top of the traumatizing experience for her 6th year where Death Eaters had run the school and attacked, tortured, manipulated, and harmed Ginny and the students at Hogwarts. She had refused to participate in the free counseling and healing provided for the students, stubbornly insisting she was fine and could deal with it. Two days latter, Ginny didn't show up for lunch with Hermione, who went to Ginny's apartment to find her lying passed out on the floor in pain with tearstains on her face.

The trio dedicated themselves to helping Ginny learn Occumuly. It took a lot more time and effort, but Ginny could successfully organize her mind 3 months latter. Of course, it wasn't all them. After Ginny's breakdown, a silvery wolf appeared and bonded with Ginny. Somehow, she helped Ginny come to peace with all the tragic events in her life (for the most part) and continue living. Ginny had decided to name her Angente.

Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged 2 years latter, and married a year after that. Due to their professions, however, they'd decided to not have children until latter in life.

Hermione had gotten to work right away in the Regulation of magical creatures department. House Elf's had been given many rights, as well as their freedom, if they wished. All magical creatures had been given the rights of a British wizard and citizenship. After Hermione had taken over, many people had joined, and soon Hermione had almost nothing to do. It was then that she finally accepted an invitation to join the Unspeakable's, one they had been pestering her about since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ron had become immersed in Quidditch, making the keeper for the Chudley Cannons, bringing them to the finals and finally winning a world cup, the first in many, many years. After playing for 10 years, he'd retired and become an Arour. The head of the department, in fact. The entire Weasley clan had gotten together to celebrate Ron's achievement, both Fred and George supporting each other and gushing crocodile tears about how 'icky Ronnikin's had grown up'.

Harry and Ginny dated for another 3 years after the final battle before getting engaged and married. It had been a quiet wedding, but quite a spectacular one, nonetheless. Everyone there could feel the magic and love pouring off the couple, as they became husband and wife. Mrs. Weasley had cried the entire time with happiness, and Mr. Weasley even shed a few tears.

Things hadn't been completely normal; otherwise it wouldn't be the life of Harry Potter. Around two weeks after the couple had married, they could see into each other's heads. They could communicate in their heads and see the world through the eyes of the other. Not knowing what to do with the knowledge, they just accepted it.

Ginny continued playing for the Holy Head Harpies for the next 5 years after their marriage, Harry supporting her and coming to cheer her on at every match, until she decided to take up the job offer as Quidditch Senior Editor for the Daily Prophet.

Harry had taken up teaching defense to non-magical children and adults, making little money, but feeling happy with his direction in life. He tutored those who had trouble for free, finding pleasure in helping people.

Strangely, Harry and Ginny found they could get to each other's side at any time and place. When Harry was about to be mugged, and he was cornered without his wand, he found himself at Ginny's side in her office at the ministry.

Passing it off as another oddity in their lives, they continued on.

Slowly, but surely, the years passed, and while everyone around Harry and Ginny began to age, they remained the same in appearance. They didn't seem to age. At first, Ginny said it was because they were aging well, but as they all passed into their 30's, and then their 40's, the two still looked like teenagers. They had researched all methods and theories, trying to figure out what had happened, but came up empty handed.

Unfortunately, many people started to take notice. 'The Potter couple not-aging?'; 'The mysterious duo immortal?'. Ginny had quit her job when people overwhelmed her, and it became too much.

Finally, over a year latter, Hermione had found a possible reason to the problems and situations they were experiencing. The Deathly Hallows that had merged with Harry's core had stopped him and Ginny from aging. When he and Ginny had married, a bond had been formed between them, and Hermione guessed it was a soul-bond, only gifted to a couple completely in love. It had been over 600 years since the last one, so there was little info on the subject, something Hermione found disconcerting. The basic info found did very little to help.

The book, 'The Soulbond and You', had been written 890 years ago, and was the only copy left in existence. It said that soulbond couples were people who were completely in love. The bond would begin forming once the couple had been married. Since they would be one in the eyes of the law, they would begin the process of completely becoming one.

The first sign would be telekinesis. The couple in question would be able to talk to each other in their minds. More often then not, the couple would panic once they heard their loved one in their mind, and reject the bond, therefor stopping the Soul bond. If the couple accepted the bond, it would move on to phase two.

The couple would instinctively know where their other half was at all times, and would find them selves able to get to the others side at a moments notice if they felt the other was in danger or any other reason. They could also bring the other to their side if they were in trouble.

The final phase was complete bonding. The two's soul would bond completely, and in a sense, they would become one. It could take many years for that to happen and sometimes, not in the couple's lifetime. The four all knew that it hadn't occurred yet due to the fact that the book said you would easily tell.

A side note, handwritten in, told of powers and abilities that occurred after the bonding was complete.

A week latter, Ron, Ginny, and Harry got an urgent call from Hermione to meet her at Grimuald Place. She had told them that it was very important and would be a matter of life and death, and to bring all their valuables, portraits, and anything that they would want, or need, to live with; to buy out the stores as if they were going to be leaving forever. All four of them emptied their Gringotts vaults, converting most of their money into muggle money, and valuable gems. All items of heritage were also removed, along with any information they could about themselves. Hermione bought just about every single book in wizarding Britain and as many as she could in muggle subjects and about myths and world travels, for some reason. Parchment, quills, and ink were next along with paper, notebooks and pencils, as well as pens.

Ron bought out the Quidditch store and more, and as many things as he could from muggle sports. He also bought all the supplies from - potions store and any others he could find. Ron also bought potions of every sort and put unbreakable charms on them. A quick trip to a supplier in India gave Ron all the supplies and more he would need to fill St. Mungo's. He also visited muggle London to pick up as much healing supplies as possible, as well as medications and equipment. It got him strange looks, but a quick confundous charm latter and he had more than enough, and the suppliers were happily thousands, even millions of pounds richer.

Ginny bought all necessary necessities they could possibly need for the next thousand years, including but not limited to clothing, wizarding and muggle, camping supplies, food and water, glasses, plates, dining utensils, kitchen supplies, and shoes. Cloaks, instruction manuals, plant seeds, and sewing, knitting, and crocheting supplies joined the pile. She also 'raided' Fred and George's Joke Shop, and they soon had to close to restock.

Harry bought a bunch of muggle equipment and supplies, as well as self-defense items. He also made a special trip to Knockturn alley to pick up any _interesting_ supplies he could find.

Needless to say, almost every store in Europe found them selves either out of stock or dangerously low. And it wasn't just limited to them. Almost 1/16 of all the stores in the USA were empty, and it also included at least one store in every country. All the supplies that had been gathered were shrunk and had a feather light charm. They divided everything into four packs, so they each would have everything they needed should they get separated.

The next day, (after gathering EVERYTHING they needed), the foursome met up in Grimuald Place, sitting on sofa's opposite to each other.

Hermione briefed them on the situation at record pace. It seemed the Unspeakable's had become suspicious of Harry and Ginny because of their 'immortality'. They had set up a research project and had gone lengths to keep Hermione out of the loop. But she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. She had snooped around the department, looking for answers on the 'top secret project'. When she had found out, she had quickly come up with the best solution. Since the Unspeakable's could find almost anyone, anywhere on Earth, Harry and Ginny needed to go to somewhere not Earth. A quick look through the files, and Hermione found what she was looking for.

A project that had been started and scraped. It was called The International Jumper, or IJ. It was a bracelet device meant to act like a portkey, but could travel longer distances. You could travel anywhere on Earth. It had been scraped, because the IJ required a wizard to have an extremely high concentration of magic, and would most likely kill the average wizard.

When Hermione had looked at the schematics, however, she found the flaw that had kept it from working. Convinced that this was the answer, she had picked up the four bracelets. She collected all the evidence, and destroyed any proof that the project had existed. She had quit immediately after, planning to leave anyway.

Once she had gotten home, she had looked at the schematics, and found the way to edit two of the bracelets to jump dimensions, and to alternate universes and worlds. Harry and Ginny would take those two, while she and Ron would take the regular ones.

Harry looked at his best friends, Hermione and Ron in part horror and sadness, as well as anger. But he quickly looked away. It was quite difficult to look at them nowadays.

Starring at a point over Hermione's shoulder, he said, "It's a horrible choice. A coward's choice. I can't do it."

"And I most certainly won't, we can't just leave you here to face them by yourselves!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at a crack in the wall over Ron's left shoulder.

"But you have to!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Harry and Ginny with desperation, before turning to look at Ron instead. "The Unspeakable's are tracking you right at this moment!"

"Ginny and I'll just move somewhere else, hide in the US, then move on, or hide under a fieldus charm," Harry nervously tapped his boot covered foot on the wooden floor.

Ron, who had so far stayed silent during the exchange, looked Harry squarely in the eye, something he hadn't done in a very long time, " Harry, you know that isn't true. They can track any and all magic on this world, and as long as you're here, they _will_ get to you and Ginny."

"I can't just abandon you all here, leaving **everything** and **everyone **I've just gained!" he shouted desperately, knitting his hands tightly in his unruly hair.

Ginny grabbed her husband in a tight hug, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hermione cried out in sadness, jumping up to hug the two, Ron joining them seconds latter.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Ron said, "We'll never truly be gone Harry, Ginny, no matter what comes between us. Besides, even if you stayed, it wouldn't be the same. Hermione and I are going on the run as well, and we probably won't ever see our friends or family ever again. We already have all our supplies packed."

The sound of someone pounding fists on the door and shouting caused all of them to start and pull out their wands.

"They're here! " Hermione cried out. Ron quickly pulled out two bags and gave them to Harry and Ginny, who grabbed them reflexively. Ron grabbed the other two bags for him and Hermione. Hermione grabbed the silver bracelets and attached them to Harry and Ginny's wrists. Instantly, a humming sound began, and Harry and Ginny felt a little…different. A presence appeared, as if the bracelet was human. Hedwig flew over from her perch and grabbed onto Harry's shoulder, while Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's arms and Pig grabbed onto Ron's shoulder.

"Now, these bracelets should protect you from the worst of the dimension traveling side affects, so you'll only feel a bit peaky. If you have any trouble with them, I've packed you the schematics for them so you should be able to fix them if anything ever goes wrong. Hedwig and Angente should be fine, as both of them are bonded with you. Just be careful what you say and do, you never know what or who or when your dimension might be. The bracelet always has a destination in mind, and it won't necessarily be good for you. And to be honest, the Unspeakable's had little information on this theory, so this isn't fully set in stone," Hermione explained, grabbing the two normal bracelets and placing them on Ron's wrist, and then her own.

"Thank you so much, Hermione!" Ginny said, a watery smile appearing on her face.

The four embraced one last time before standing back and holding their partners hand.

"Love you, Ginny," Ron whispered to Ginny.

"You too, R-Ronniken's," she cried.

Everyone firmly grabbed their stuff and prepared them selves for a grueling journey.

"Alright everyone, to activate the bracelet, just twist it once and pour magic into it. Ron and I will imagine our destination, but you two just need to think if a place anywhere but this Earth," Hermione said, twisting her bracelet. The other three followed suit.

A silvery glow hung over the room as the bracelet's let out unearthly power. Instantly Ron and Hermione were on the floor screaming in pain.

Harry and Ginny felt as if their bodies were on fire, but not as bad as Ron and Hermione.

'They must not have enough power to use the bracelet's!' Ginny's thoughts spoke to Harry as she panicked. 'How do we turn theirs off?!'

'We can't,' Harry thought back, 'but we may be able to help them…'

'Help them how?!' Ginny asked hysterically?

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ginny. She understood instantly. 'On three,' Harry thought.

'One, two, three!'

Both Harry and Ginny gave what little magic they had left to Ron and Hermione so they could complete the jump, grabbing the hand of the person across from them. Both Harry and Ginny collapsed, gripping each others hand tightly as the world faded out of view and swirling darkness swallowed them up.

**A/N**

**Soooooooo, you guys like it? I hope so, because I'm going to keep on writing! This idea really intrigued me. In case anyone was wondering, Harry and Ginny look to be around 20 years old, maybe a little older. I'm not going to get to the avengers just yet, have patience, my young padawan's. (On that note, should I include star wars? I think I might…Or, I might just make a separate side story that follows all their travels. Should this only be an avenger/harry potter fic?)**

**Quick side note, Angente's name was my combination of silver angel in French, or ange argent. Suave, no? ;)**

**Anyway, chapter 7 of I'm a Rebel is coming soon!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


	2. Marshmallows in a Marsh

**A/N**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd here's the long anticipated Chapter 2 of Roaming Charges! The results of the poll were definant, and the result is…nah, I'll just let you figure it out ;) Please enjoy!**

**Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, the Deathly Hallows bonded with Harry's soul. When he married Ginny, they bound with hers. When the Unspeakables got word, they, along with Ron and Hermione have to flee. And not just to a different country... Super powered!Immortal!Harry. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Dimension travel and marshmallows. What could be better? **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any claims to ownership of Harry Potter, the *(I'n not telling you yet ;), or Star Wars, or Lord of The Rings, or any of the mentioned songs. Or anything, really…**

**Chapter 2**

**Marshmallows in a Marsh**

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

"Wake up you git!"

"Please wake up, guys!"

"Come on, stop being so lazy!"

Both Harry and Ginny groaned in union, squinting their eyes to see the shapes above them. Ron and Hermione came into view, looking a bit strange…

"Holy mother of Merlin!" screamed Ginny, jumping to her feet to stare at her brother and sister-in-law. Harry simply moaned, and hid under the covers of his bed, muttering to himself.

Ginny kept on staring at Ron and Hermione, who shifted uncomfortably. Both of them, for lack of better words, looked young! In fact, they looked like their 20 year old selves, rather than 40. Ginny poked Hermione's arm and jumped back with a yelp. It was real! Somehow, the two of them had de-aged.

Hermione watched Ginny worriedly as she started breathing in short gasps, clutching her head in panic. Quickly grabbing Ginny's arm, Hermione guided her to a chair, which Ginny collapsed in, muttering to herself, not unlike Harry. Speaking of Harry…

Hermione looked over to see Ron trying to convince Harry to come out, and Harry, like always, was being rather stubborn.

"Come on, Harry, mate, I'm real, stop being so bloody stubborn!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Harry's arm and attempting to pull him out.

"No, you're not! You're some strange figment of my imagination, or I'm hallucinating from overuse of magic and dimension jumping-"

Both Harry and Ginny jumped to their feet at the same time, wands out and pointing at Ron and Hermione as similar thoughts filled their minds. "What was the last thing Ronald Weasley said to me?" Ginny questioned her 'brother'.

"Love you, Ginny," Ron replied calmly.

While Ginny lowered her wand and embraced her brother, Harry's wand never wavered. "What book did Bathilda Bagshot write that Ron and I refused to read, when was it published, and what did you tell me the first day of Hogwarts at the sorting?" Harry asked Hermione quietly.

"A History of Magic, 1947, and I told you that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky," she said clearly.

She stumbled backwards as Harry embraced her. Ron and Ginny joined moments latter, and the group stood still for a long, long time.

* * *

The four sat on couches in the magical tent Hermione had set up. To the trio, it felt like they were hunting horcrux's again, except this time there was no deadline and no horcrux's. This tent was also a bit like a house, certainly much more luxurious than their old tent. It was like an expanded version of their old tent (without the smell of cats), and it actually had a real kitchen and storage.

Four steaming mugs of mint and lemon tea floated over to the four (courtesy of Ginny), and the four sipped them gratefully. Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap, and curled up, purring as Hermione stroked his thick fur. Hedwig and Pig flew up to the rafters, while Angente laid down under Ginny's legs.

"So," Hermione said, ever the practical one, "does anyone have any idea why Ron and I are with you guys, de-aged, and not halfway across America?"

"We have a few suspicions," Harry said, exchanging glances and thoughts with Ginny.

"We think the magic we sent to the two of you may have, um, linked you with us-"

"-making you younger by accidentally infusing the Hallow magic with your cores. We suspect-"

"-That the magic also overpowered your devices and made your jump correspond with ours."

"I dunno, guys, it sounds sketchy to me," Ron proclaimed.

"Well, in hindsight, it does make logical sense," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I read a theory, in the Book of All Things Magically Confusing and Bemusing, that if a person with a relationship of any sort with another wished to give another person magic, and willed themselves enough, they could give the other magic.

For example, in 1347, a brother and sister were invited to attend a magical school, (not Hogwarts), and the brother didn't have enough magic to attend. The younger sister was so upset that she was to be parted with her brother that she took drastic action; she gave her brother a piece of her magic, and his magical core expanded enough to be considered a wizard.

Since you guys think of Ron and I as your brother and sister, therefore, having a relationship with us, you willed enough magic that the two of us would complete the jump; but, you must've given us too much magic, and since we weren't clearly thinking of our destination, and because our hands were all linked, we must've joined your jump and somehow, we were connected with the Deathly Hallows magic."

Ginny pondered the idea with Harry while sipping her tea thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose that must be the explanation. I wonder; does this mean that the two of you will always be on every jump with us?"

"Yes, I think so," Hermione nodded, placing her empty tea cup back on the tray. The others followed her led, and the tray was whisked away by Hermione's banishing charm.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Harry, glancing at the tent flaps.

Ron scratched his chin, "No, not really, so far all we can see from our tent are these huge grasslands and a few scattered trees. Maybe we've landed in a pre-historic Earth!"

Hermione glared at Ron, crossing her arms, "Haha, very funny. I personally think we might be in an alternate time line. We could be living in a time when the wizarding world is just becoming; we might in a land entirely ruled by dragons, a place where gods rule, maybe even a storybook of some sort! We can't make any definant decisions until we find a civilization of some sort."

"So, you're saying we should go exploring," Ron grinned, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back into the sofa.

"NO!" exclaimed Hermione irritatedly, crossing her arms angrily," I'm saying we should keep a look out for intelligent biotic or, er, non-biotic organisms and possibly become friends with them-"

"Exploring," Ron said smugly.

Hermione sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat," Oh, I suppose so."

Harry and Ginny snickered, watching the debate come to an end.

After Hermione had shrunk the tent back down and stuffed it into her beaded bag, they set off, each carrying their necessities, animals disguised to pass as human pets.

Ron popped a white, fluffy cylinder in his mouth that Ginny recognized as-

"A marshmallow?" Hermione said, incredulous, as she turned to stare her husband in the eye.

"Waaat?" Ron asked through a mouthful, shrugging innocently. Sighing, Hermione held out her hand and Ron gleefully dumped a handful into her palm.

Up ahead, Ginny was darting in and out of the tall grasses, jumping up and down looking for life, Angente barking happily as she randomly appeared above the greenery. Harry was strolling behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he listened to her internal chatter in his head. His head snapped around when he heard a loud shriek, and was somewhat unsurprised when Hermione pointed to Ron. The red head blushed, pointing to the spider by his foot. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned back around, cocking his head to the side as Ginny shouted in his head, "_There is life! Lllllllllife, I tell you!_"

Laughing to himself, Harry gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow him as they ran forwards, parting the grasses to reveal a cluster of large buildings. Night had long sense fallen, and nobody even bothered to look around their landscape, instead choosing to set up the tent in a small green park they'd found, all the usual muggle-repellent and invisibility.

Everyone was yawning, and Harry crashed into bed next to Ginny, falling straight asleep. The red head grinned, snuggling into her husbands embrace.

* * *

"Sooooo," Ron muttered, wearing shorts and a polo shirt tucked under a maroon hoody, peeking around the tent flaps and staring around the bustling park in bewilderment, "where do you think we are?"

"New York city," Hermione stated briskly, her wand pointed inside her beaded bag, pulling out objects as she summoned them.

Ginny looked up from where she was feeding their familiars, startled. "In America?"

"Well that was unexpected," Harry muttered, an eye popping open as their chatter disrupted his meditation. "I thought different dimensions would mean a completely different world?"

"Not necessarily," never pausing from her spell work, Hermione glanced in Harry's direction and threw him a pair of kaki shorts and a shirt that read 'Yankees'. "If anything, it was more likely to happen because Ron and I were intending to move there after you guys jumped. Our multiple inputs must have led us into a sort of parallel Universe, or something of the like."

"Thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply, "think of all the great food they'll have here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, straightening up and groaning happily as her back popped. "Ron, I swear, you're going to end up weighing as much as Hermione, Harry, and I combined! It's a good thing we packed a lot of money, or you'd buy us out before we even finished living here!"

Ignoring the siblings banter, Hermione tossed her sister-in-law a bundle of cloths, grabbing her own and walking into the closet to change, Ginny taking the adjacent one.

"At least the time period is the same, even if magic doesn't exist here," Harry had adorned his 'American' clothing and joined Ron in gazing out the tent, his wand sticking out of his back pocket.

"Could be worse," Ginny added, stepping out of the closet in a silky blouse and jean shorts, a letter jacket slung over a shoulder reading 'Potter'.

Harry's face turned beet red as a blush overtook his pale complexion, reading the lettering, stuttering, "Where did you, uh, get that?"

"Well, I couldn't very well leave it behind," Ginny winked, sauntering over to her husband to give him a quick kiss.

"Urgh, that's disgusting!" Ron groaned, covering his eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around the petite redhead. Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped out in black jean shorts and a grey tank top under a red button up shirt, stalking over to her husband and smacking his shoulder, resulting in a startled yelp.

"You're such a boy," laughing, Hermione summoned her bag, tucking her wand into her loose bun. Ron pouted, much to the amusement of the three other occupants.

"Now come on, let's go explore New York!" Ginny shouted excitedly, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling the stumbling teen-aged-man after her. Smiling, Ron held out his hand and Hermione grinned, taking Ron's hand and following them out.

Harry's first impression of New York; that city was _bloody huge_. There were skyscrapers reaching up higher than he thought he'd ever flown on his broom, and the streets were absolutely packed with people rushing this way and that. They blended pretty well with the population, and they probably shouldn't have even bothered trying because there were tour groups _everywhere_.

There were food vendors on every corner (Ron was having fun trying them all), and cars taking up every street. Giant screens were mounted on buildings, and everyone was holding small screens in their hands. The whole place looked like a sci-fi movie, and Harry was starting to doubt they were in the same time period they'd left.

He was right.

"Uh, guys?" Hermione called hesitantly from where she had paused in front of a Newsstand, a copy of the New York Times clutched in both hands. "I don't think we're in the-_correct_-time period."

Somewhat nervously, the other three made their way back to the burnet and glanced down at the paper. Harry's jaw dropped.

There, seeming to glare up at them, was the date **_2012_**.

**A/N**

**...it's long overdue, but here it is! Da chapter 2! Also, guys, leave a review? Please? The only one I've gotten was left on one of my other stories-on that note, if you're going to leave a review, could you please do it on this story? One, it allows you to leave feedback on this story, two, it disrupts my other stories, and three, it makes me motivated. So to the guest who did that, please don't in the future, even though it did kick my but into gear...but in the future, please leave it on this story!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


End file.
